


He tore my clothes right off, he ate my heart and then he ate my brain

by Then_comes_the_Sun



Series: Coronavirus Decameron Fanfic [8]
Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: (power) bottom lauro, Anal Sex, Lingerie, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Then_comes_the_Sun/pseuds/Then_comes_the_Sun
Summary: La gamba lunghissima e sottile da top model di Lauro, avvolta in un’autoreggente nera a rete larga, si piegava leggermente e finiva con la caviglia agganciata alla sua spalla.
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Series: Coronavirus Decameron Fanfic [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664014
Kudos: 18





	He tore my clothes right off, he ate my heart and then he ate my brain

**Author's Note:**

> Data la quarantena in zona rossa, coi miei coinqui abbiamo deciso di ammazzare la noia prendendo esempio dal Decamerone: eleggere un 'capo della giornata' che decida il tema del giorno, scrivere una fanfic di minimo 100 parole su quel tema e leggerci ognun* il proprio racconto dopo cena.  
> Io, come sfida ulteriore, mi sono autoimposto di infilarci dentro questi due quasi ogni sera.
> 
> Questo è il risultato della sedicesima giornata (still going strong!). Capo: io. Tema libero.

La gamba lunghissima e sottile da top model di Lauro, avvolta in un’autoreggente nera a rete larga, si piegava leggermente e finiva con la caviglia agganciata alla sua spalla. Il proprietario di suddetta gamba, col trucco nero che gli colava dagli occhi strizzati chiusi, stava emettendo suoni poco umani con una voce roca che raramente Edoardo gli aveva sentito addosso. Quando non urlava, gemeva o imprecava, riusciva comunque a fare casino ansimando come un mantice. Non chiudeva quella bocca ormai da mezz’ora buona, infatti ogni tanto doveva allungarsi a prendere un sorso d’acqua dalla bottiglietta accanto a lui sul bordo del letto, ed era incredibile come riusciva a bere mantenendo perfettamente il ritmo, senza mai perdere un colpo. Un vero talento naturale.

A Edo, sentirselo tutto intorno ingolfava i sensi come un motorino col cavalletto messo e il gas spalancato. Non si sarebbe mai abituato a questa sensazione, mai. Ogni volta sembrava sempre più stretto, sempre più caldo, sembrava risucchiargli la mente in una dimensione parallela, quasi lisergica, quasi fantascientifica. Un tunnel spaziotemporale di pura goduria non tagliata.

Non riusciva a piegarsi in avanti e mettere a contatto ancora più pelle, non riusciva a chinarsi e baciarlo, quasi non riusciva a toccarlo perché aveva paura che il sovraccarico di sensazioni gli avrebbe fuso un pezzo di cervello provocandogli danni permanenti. _Edoà, perché c’hai sempre quel tic strano alla spalla? Eh no niente, c’ho avuto st’incidente anni fa…_

Avevano pure iniziato piano, per una volta. Edo voleva fare il gentiluomo e sfilargli le calze lentamente, una dopo l’altra, voleva fargli sentire l’anticipazione, baciargli tutta la pelle che riusciva a raggiungere, accarezzarlo per ore fino a farsi pregare, ma poi Lauro aveva mandato tutto a fanculo strappandosi letteralmente la camicetta di dosso e lanciando via le scarpe con un calcio, impaziente com’era, e sfilandogli la cinta con una facilità disarmante gli aveva detto “poche chiacchiere Edoà, te voglio subito”. Perciò una calza era rimasta lì dov’era, le mutande erano volate via a velocità luce, litri di lubrificante erano stati versati un po’ ovunque, e in due minuti stavano già scopando a un ritmo folle.

Il letto della stanza d’albergo era stato clemente, rimanendosene buono e fermo e non sbattendo come una grancassa impazzita a ogni colpo di bacino neanche quando Lauro, con voce strozzata, gli aveva intimato di strapazzarlo molto più di così: “guarda che non so’ ‘na pischella, non c’è bisogno che me tratti coi guanti. Mica me rompo.” E lui cosa poteva farci? Dopotutto era un essere umano coi suoi limiti, e trattenersi era improvvisamente sparito dal menù delle cose che era in grado di fare, perciò, dando un ringhio basso, ci aveva messo tutta la forza di cui l’istinto lo dotava e da quel punto in poi le cose si facevano nebbiose perché non aveva capito più un granché. L’intelletto era andato in stand-by e l’aveva lasciato solo con la parte più atavica di sé, quella che si muoveva seguendo l’odore, il movimento, il rumore.

Venire era stato quasi doloroso, non aveva neanche fatto in tempo ad uscire. Troppo improvviso, troppo intenso, un pugno al basso ventre che l’aveva spremuto senza gentilezza privandolo di tutto il fiato e piegandolo quasi in due, facendogli vedere lampi bianchi dietro agli occhi quasi lacrimanti. Non si era accorto nemmeno che Lauro aveva schizzato ovunque come una fontana con troppa pressione, facendo un macello. Era stato letteralmente una bomba.

Al momento giaceva accartocciato, la metà superiore accasciata su Lauro (che, incredulo, stava cercando di riprendere fiato), sepolto dentro di lui con nessuna intenzione di uscire. Non si erano ancora nemmeno baciati, sti due scemi. Ma per quello c’era tutto il tempo dopo la doccia.

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo da Monster di Lady Gaga.


End file.
